Video images and still picture images may be taken at, e.g., social events and other functions. Depending on the quality of the device capturing the video, as well as other environmental conditions such as low light conditions, the image quality may be degraded by the presence of noise. Noise (e.g., image noise), may broadly be described to include but not limited to, e.g., random variations of brightness or color information in the image that is not present in the actual object captured in the image. Noise may be particularly evident on the facial regions of those in the images. While some denoising techniques (e.g., neighborhood filtering) may be used to reduce the presence of image noise, the end result may be facial images that are too “flat” and may not look realistic.